The Married Life Is A Little Bit Not Good
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-The Sign Of Three. Quelques temps après son mariage, John passe voir Mrs Hudson. En repensant à l'une de leurs conversations il se rend compte que, même si le mariage change beaucoup de choses, lui n'a pas vraiment changé…
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : Post-The Sign Of Three. Quelques temps après son mariage, John passe voir Mrs Hudson. En repensant à l'une de leurs conversations il se rend compte que, même si le mariage change beaucoup de choses, lui n'a pas vraiment changé…

Pairing : John/Sherlock.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : / !\ attention spoilers pour la saison 3 en général / !\ et le 3x02 en particulier vu que je reprends une petite réplique de Mrs Hudson…. '**Vous savez, le mariage change beaucoup de choses John….**'

XXXXX

_**The Married Life Is 'A Little Bit Not Good'.**_

XXXX

John regardait avec appétit l'assiette que son ancienne logeuse venait de lui placer sous le nez, se rappelant d'une autre fois où il avait beaucoup moins l'inclinaison de tout finir.

Ce jour-là, outre le fait d'avoir fait l'impasse sur le déjeuner, il en avait également apprit plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais voulu sur la vie maritale de Mrs Hudson. Et c'était ce jour-là qu'elle lui avait fait la remarque sur les changements qu'implique un mariage dans la vie….

Il avait tout démenti à l'époque et à présent il pouvait dire qu'elle avait plus ou moins raison.

Le mariage changeait la vie mais le mariage ne l'avait pas changé *_**lui**_*.

D'où son léger problème actuel.

-John…. John ! Vous m'avez écouté ?!

Il s'essuya délibérément la bouche.

-Je suis désolé Mrs Hudson, j'avais la tête… ailleurs.

L'ancienne secrétaire l'examina longuement, un peu inquiète.

-C'est ce que je constate… Est-ce que tout va bien John ?

Un 'oui' pas très franc était déjà presque sorti mais il se ravisa.

-Je… ne sais pas.

Elle attendit qu'il se livre plus mais il resta muet, la forçant à penser au pire.

-C'est Sherlock ?! … C'est Mary ?

-Non et non, pas vraiment.

Elle posa une main délicatement sur son avant-bras, essayant de le faire parler.

-John… ?

Il soupira avant de lui jeter un regard en biais, après tout c'était bien pour ça qu'il était venu non ?!

-Vous aviez raison…

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était là mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à tout déballer d'un coup.

Mrs Hudson fronça les sourcils.

-A quel sujet ?

-Le mariage change les choses. Le mariage change les gens….

Elle exerça alors une pression sur son poignet.

-Je sens qu'il y a un 'mais' quelque part.

Il la regarda, hésitant, avant de se lancer.

-_**Mais**_, je ne pense pas être fait pour _**ça**_. Le changement…

-Le changement ou le _**mariage**_ John ?!

Baissant le regard il murmura sa réponse.

-Je ne sais pas, les deux peut-être….

-Oh John….

Il s'empressa de la rassurer, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle se fasse trop de (fausses ?) idées.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va, c'est juste que ça fait quelques semaines et que déjà je…

-… Vous vous ennuyez ?!

Il releva des yeux surpris sur elle mais n'observa aucun jugement, seulement un triste sourire.

-Oui.

-Vous en avez parlé à Sherlock ?

Le médecin fuit à nouveau le contact visuel, parce que non il ne lui en avait pas encore parlé et ne savait pas s'il devait le faire.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

Aucune réponse.

-Est-ce que Sherlock fait partit du problème John ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Alors dites le lui ! Dites-lui que vous êtes partant pour une enquête dès qu'il en aura une !

Il grimaça légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas si simple Mrs Hudson.

Elle le contempla quelques secondes.

-Vous savez, Sherlock m'a l'air un peu… mélancolique ces derniers temps, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'enquêter à vos côtés John. Ça vous ferez du bien à tous les deux je pense.

Il sourit, c'était ce genre de choses qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

-Oui je pense aussi. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

Plissant son front, elle se concentra.

-Il me semble qu'il est sorti il y a plus d'une heure.

Il sourit à nouveau, semblant revigoré.

-Ça ne fait rien, je vais l'attendre.

Mrs Hudson répondit volontiers au sourire, heureuse de la nouvelle atmosphère.

Elle l'interpella tout de même avant qu'il ne monte l'escalier.

-John ! Même s'il ne vous le dit pas ou ne vous le montre pas, vous lui manquez, énormément.

Il chercha à lui faire passer sa reconnaissance dans son seul regard.

-Il me manque aussi.

-Je sais John, je sais. …. Allez lui parler et vous verrez ça va s'arranger.

-Oui mais après ?

-J'avais peut-être tort, le mariage n'est pas obligé de vous changer.

Il lui fit un signe de tête avant de monter les marches, espérant sincèrement qu'elle ait raison.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Shadow Spark 3110, Clelia Kerlais, Lena, Blue Doctor et HermyBella.

Note : ce second chapitre m'ayant été demandé et vu que j'étais inspirée je vous le livre avec bonheur ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

XXXX

Sherlock monta les marches rapidement, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était content de lui mais s'arrêta subitement.

Quelque chose semblait… différent.

Haussant les épaules, il continua, ouvrit la porte et enleva son manteau.

Manteau qu'il laissa tomber par terre lorsqu'il vit John assit dans *son* fauteuil.

Comme à l'époque.

Comme ça devrait toujours être.

-John ! Que fais-tu ici John ?!

Le médecin plissa les yeux en observant son ami.

Il venait de répéter son nom et il avait horreur de se répéter.

John savait ce que ça voulait dire et ne fit pas attention au ton brusque de la question.

-Je suis également heureux de te voir Sherlock !

Le détective n'y fût pour rien, les déductions s'imposèrent à lui.

_**Aime sa femme.**_

_**Fournit des efforts pour la rendre heureuse.**_

_**N'aime pas son nouveau quartier.**_

_**N'apprécie pas sa nouvelle vie sédentaire.**_

_**Se morfond dans l'ennui.**_

John. John Watson qui était plus fait pour voir les champs de mines que la banlieue embourgeoisée.

Il se reprit, ramassa son manteau et l'accrocha puis se tourna à nouveau vers son médecin, les deux hommes toujours silencieux.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici Sherlock.

-Oui. Tu n'apprécies pas ta nouvelle vie.

John grimaça légèrement.

-Oui et non.

-Ah ! Tu l'apprécierais sans doute mieux si tu avais quelques éléments… excitants de ta vie d'avant. Ta vie d'avant te manque pour être clair.

-Sherlock… arrête d'appeler ça 'ma vie d'avant', il n'y a pas 'd'avant' ni 'd'après', juste… Dis-moi que tu travailles sur une enquête intéressante, s'il te plait !

-Ne sois pas idiot John ! Bien sûr que mon enquête est intéressante, je ne prends pas d'affaire en dessous d'un 6 !

Ce fût plus fort que lui, John éclata de rire, bien loin de se démonter devant l'attitude dédaigneuse du grand détective.

-Evidemment. Toutes mes excuses !

Sherlock répondit à son sourire par un des siens, plutôt timide mais c'était déjà un bon début.

Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment faire ça mais pour éviter tous malentendus il préféra s'informer de suite.

-Et est-ce que Mary est au courant de tout ça ?

Le rire de John mourut et son regard parut fuyant.

-Oui. Elle sait que… quelque chose manque, que quelque chose _**me**_ manque.

Le sourcil droit de Sherlock monta en flèche.

-Oh. C'est son idée, que tu viennes ici…

-Non ! Sherlock non. Elle sait juste qu'il me faut un temps d'adaptation. Que c'est dur de mettre tout ça derrière moi maintenant que…

**… que tu es revenu dans ma vie.**

C'était la parfaite fin de phrase mais qu'il ne fit que la penser seulement, parce qu'elle était trop difficile à prononcer à haute voix.

Peu importait, le détective semblait déjà être au courant.

-D'accord.

Le médecin se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise de s'être dévoilé de la sorte.

-Donc tu… es d'accord pour retravailler avec moi ?

La lueur dans les yeux de Sherlock avait l'air incertaine lorsqu'il posa la question.

John lui sourit.

-Bien sûr, si tu veux toujours de moi. Pour travailler j'entends.

Le 'Je ne suis pas gay !' semblait résonnait dans la pièce, et aucun des deux ne savait réellement pourquoi John s'était évertué à préciser.

-Tu sais ce que je dis toujours. Je serai perdu sans mon bloggeur !

-Tu as eu l'air de très bien te débrouiller durant ces deux années….

-John…

Le médecin se leva et fit une moue contrite.

-Désolé. Désolé, c'est encore un sujet sensible et…

-Je comprends John, je comprends. Mais ne vas pas croire que…

-Je sais.

C'était toujours comme ça avec eux, des vérités à moitié prononcées et des mensonges à demi formulés.

John soupira et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée.

-Bien, tu as toujours mon numéro…

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je t'envoie un sms tout à l'heure et tu me retrouves ici ce soir à 23h.

L'ancien militaire ne pût empêcher le rush d'adrénaline. Sherlock lui ordonnant presque impérieusement d'être présent à un endroit et une heure donnés c'était le bon vieux temps qui reprenait enfin vie.

Se décidant que cette bonne nouvelle valait au moins un effort de vérité, il souffla pour se donner du courage avant d'énoncer.

-Et Sherlock, quand je dis que _**tout ça**_ me manque… Je ne parle pas uniquement des enquêtes et de l'adrénaline, j'espère que tu le sais.

Les yeux du détective s'arrondirent de surprise d'abord puis d'une joie contenue par la suite, ce qui motiva John à aller jusqu'au bout de sa déclaration.

-Tu me manques, tu m'as manqué et je suis heureux qu'on puisse reprendre comme avant.

Sherlock se sentit devenir émotionnel sans trop savoir pourquoi mais répondit aux paroles de son meilleur ami.

-Tu m'as manqué. Bienvenue à nouveau dans le monde des psychopathes, sociopathes de haut niveau et autres conspirations gouvernementales !

John éclata à nouveau de rire devant cette déclaration théâtrale puis fini, enfin, par partir.

Il voulut s'arrêter chez Mrs Hudson mais réalisa qu'il était déjà tard.

Tant pis pour le remerciement de vive voix mais elle pouvait être sûre qu'il la remercierait d'une façon ou d'une autre plus tard.

XXXXX


End file.
